The True Love
by reselusi
Summary: Sudah cukup aku menahan sakit ini. -Sehun- [1shoot][HunHan/Selu!/KaiLu!broken!/M/YAOI/] RnR?


The True Lovve

By

re**selu**si

.

.

.

Oh Sehun

Luhan

.

.

.

Tiga pemuda itu berjalan memasuki sebuah apartemen yang cukup elit, pemuda yang paling cantik menggandeng dua pemuda berbeda warna kulit itu di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

Luhan menggaitkan riang kedua tangannya di lengan dua pemuda tampan itu. Pemuda yang berwarna kulit eksotis itu bernama Jongin, dan pemuda yang berwarna kulit seputih susu itu bernama Sehun.

"Ini yang paling menyenangkan! Menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabat dan kekasih." Luhan membukakan pintu apartemennya kemudian menyuruh kedua pemuda itu masuk.

Jongin masuk terlebih dahulu dan langsung menuju dapur mencari minum. Sementara Sehun menunggu Luhan mengunci pintu dan mengganti sepatunya dengan slipper.

Kedua tangan Sehun tersimpan di dalam saku celananya, Sehun memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan dalam diam.

"Kau tak perlu memperhatikanku sampai begitu serius Sehunnie, ayo kedalam!"

Bahkan Luhan tak segan menggandeng Sehun, menyeretnya masuk.

"Wah! Jonginnie, sudah membuatkan minuman? Terimakasih sayang!" Luhan berlari kearah Jongin, memeluk pinggangnya dan menghadiahi Jongin dengan kecupan ringan di pipi sebelah kanannya.

Sehun yang terlihat tenang berjalan kearah mereka dan menuangkan minuman untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ini terasa pahit, Jong."

Luhan dan Jongin menyerit heran, "Pahit?" Luhan mengambil gelas yang ada di tangan Sehun kemudian meneguk airnya. Tak perduli dimana tadi Sehun menempelkan bibirnya.

"Aku rasa kau sakit Hun,"

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan, 'ya aku sakit. Melihat kalian berdua.'

"Apa kamarmu kosong Lu?"

.

.

.

Sehun mencoba memejamkan matanya, tapi sayang aroma sampo dan tubuh Luhan begitu ketara membuatnya berpikir berulang-ulang untuk tidur atau tidak.

"Sehunie? Kau tak tidur?"

Luhan masuk mendekati Sehun dan mendudukan dirinya dipinggiran tempat tidur, "Kau merasa pusing?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja Lu."

Luhan dan Sehun langsung menatap kearah pintu ketika mendengar suara Jongin tertawa begitu renyah dan lepas.

"Aku ingin kekamar mandi,"

Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan keluar jendela dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Luhan mengelus dadanya, bermaksud ingin merasa begitu lebih tenang tapi malah hatinya semakin terasa sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum.

Pelukan dari belakang yang tiba-tiba membuat Luhan tersentak kaget, melihat tangan kekasihnya yang melingkar disekitar perutny, Luhan menarik tangan itu agar semakin memeluknya.

Dua lelaki berbeda usia dan kulit itu sibuk dengan pelukannya melupakan sesosok pemuda lainnya yang menatap mereka kental dengan rasa sakit dan cemburu yang mendalam.

"Aku tak pernah ingat kau punya sebuket bunga mawar disini Lu?"

Suara Sehun membuat mereka bedua menoleh dan Luhan tersenyum, "Itu bunga dari Jongin, kemarin ia yang memberikannya saat kami selesai berkencan."

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya tapi tetap memegang buket bunga itu, bahkan memegangnya erat.

Luhan melepaskan pelukkannya dari Jongin dan berjalan menuju meja bundar di kamarnya dengan tiga kursi yang mengelilinginya.

"Kemarin aku menempelkan banyak foto kita bertiga di buku ini," Luhan menunjukan buku hasil karyanya yang terlihat sangat feminim.

"Bagaimana kalau kita foto lagi?" Jongin menyarankan dan Luhan dengan antusias mengangguk.

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan Jongin sebelum Luhan menyeretnya. Jongin disebelah kanan Luhan, dan Sehun disebelah kirinya.

Luhan mengarahkan kamera Polaroid miliknya -hadiah dari Sehun- keatas.

"Satu.. Dua..

Cup!

Tiga.."

Foto yang baru saja Luhan ambil keluar dan Luhan tersenyum malu melihat hasilnya, Jongin mencium pipi sebelah kanannya dan Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul sambil membuat peace sign, seolah tak perduli dengan Jongin dan Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin sedang di klub. Mereka bertemu secara kebetulan, karena Sehun memanglah bukan orang yang rutin ke klub malam seperti Jongin.

"Kau tak mengajak Luhan?"

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di depan meja counter klub, Jongin yang duduk disebelahnya menoleh dan menggeleng. "Kau tau bukan, aku selalu melarangnya kesini."

Jongin menyesap minumannya yang Sehun yakin kadar alkoholnya tinggi, "Tapi bukan berarti kau tak bisa mengajaknya berdua denganmu, 'kan?"

Sungguh Sehun merutuki mulutnya yang jarang berbicara ini, sampai sekalinya berbicara membuatnya seperti manusia bodoh.

Jongin hanya diam terus meneguk minumannya, "Jika ia kesini sudah pasti hatinya terluka."

Sehun meletakan lagi gelas birnya dan menatap Jongin tajam, "Kau berselingkuh?"

Pertanyaan Sehun langsung terjawab dengan datangnya seorang gadis bermata bulat mukanya tampak polos tapi sungguh pakaiannya sungguh minim.

"Jong, selama ini kau bisex?"

"Kau bisa menganggapku iya,"

Jongin meninggalkan Sehun dengan santainya, mengajak kekasih straightnya itu pergi. Sehun memperhatikan punggung Jongin yang mulai menjauh.

Nafas Sehun memburu, digenggamnya erat gelas birnya, mata nyalangnya menatap Jongin tajam.

PRAK!

Sehun melemparkan gelas bir itu ketembok didepan Jongin, dengan cepat Jongin membawa kepala sang gadis bermata bulat itu kedalam pelukkannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau oke?" Gadis itu terlihat mengangguk dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Enyah kau. Dari. Sini. Kim.. Jong. In."

Jongin melemparkan smirknya kepada Sehun dan berlalu begitu saja, mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari pengunjung lainnya.

Handphone Sehun bergetar, dan matanya menatap nanar ID yang muncul.

"Hallo? Lu?"

.

.

.

Begitu selesai menerima email singkat dari Jongin yang bercerita kalau Luhan sudah melihatnya dengan Kyungsoo yang hampir bercinta. Dan Luhan yang langsung memutuskan hubungan mereka secara langsung di depan Kyungsoo yang hanya menunduk.

Sehun berlari kencang dari basement apartemen Luhan, bahkan ia menggunakan tangga gawat darurat karena tidak sabar agar cepat sampai di depan pintu apartemen Luhan. Beruntung kakinya panjang jadi ia bisa dengan cepat menaiki tangga-tangga sialan itu.

"Luhan memang lelaki! Tapi tetap saja hatinya terlalu sensitive untuk masalah perasaan! Jongin bodoh!"

Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!

"Lu! Aku mohon buka pintunya!"

Tak terdengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan, hanya terdengar suara benda-benda terbanting dan terdengar pecahan yang sepertinya dari gelas atau kaca.

Air mata Sehun menggenang dipelupuk matanya, tangannya tak berhenti mengetuk atau bahkan memukul pintu apartemen Luhan keras-keras.

"Brengsek kau Kim Jongin! Lu! Aku mohon buka!"

Sehun menatap tombol-tombol angka yang ada dipinggir pintu, air matanya yang mulai turun membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur. Dengan mengingat secara pasti tanggal-tanggal penting untuk Luhan, Sehun mengkombinasikannya.

940114, Incorrect!

900420, Incorrect!

"Sialan! Berapa passwordnya! Bajingan Kau!"

Masa bodo ditatap tolol dan idiot oleh beberapa orang yang lewat, Sehun masih terlihat berpikir dengan air matanya yang terus turun.

110416, correct! Bip bip bip!

Brak!

Sehun masuk dengan buru-buru dan dirinya mematung begitu melihat apartemen Luhan kacau balau.

"Luhan!"

Dengan langkah yang pelan dan sambil berjingkat Sehun mencoba mengelilingi ruangan di apartemen Luhan, tapi nihil.

Dan satu-satunya harapan Luhannya ada hanya dikamarnya.

"Lu…?"

Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan nada yang lembut walau ada sedikit isakan diakhirnya.

"Luhan..? Ini aku.. Sehun."

Sehun mencoba memutar kenop pintu kamar Luhan dan beruntung tak terkunci.

Kamar Luhan keadaannya lebih kacau dari ruangan di depan, cermin di dekat pintu kamar mandi di kamarnya hancur membuat serpihan kaca bertebaran dimana-mana.

Buku yang berisikan foto Jongin, Luhan dan Sehun terlihat berserakan dimana-mana kertasnya dan juga foto yang bergambarkan Jongin dirobek oleh Luhan.

Sehun mendekati tempat tidur Luhan, jantungnya berdebar kencang saat melihat kaki yang ia yakini kaki Luhan terlihat dengan bercak-bercak darah.

Air matanya semakin turun dengan deras, dalam hati ia terus bedoa semoga Luhannya tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Sehun tengkurap dan hatinya lagi-lagi teriris melihat Luhan dengan keadaan yang kacau. Tatapan matanya kosong, lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas dan kulitnya yang memucat.

"Lu.." Sehun berusaha menggapai Luhan dan menariknya keluar tapi Luhan tidak memberikan respon.

Sehun memapah Luhan berdiri dan mendudukannya di meja bundar itu, kemudian berlari meninggalkannya menuju dapur.

Sehun kembali dengan beberapa buah dan air putih saja karena tidak menemukan makananan yang bisa dimasak.

"Aku potongkan buah, kau harus makan ya? Nanti akan aku belikan makanan kesukaanmu. Oke?" Sehun menyodorkan sepotong apel kedepan mulut Luhan tapi Luhan hanya diam.

Kalau bisa tidak menangis, ia ingin sekali tidak menangis didepan Luhan. Tapi apa boleh buat, hatinya terlalu sakit melihatnya seperti mayat hanya karena Jongin yang brengsek itu.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah lama kenal bahkan sebelum Luhan mengenal Jongin. Sehun dan Luhan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama sampai akhirnya mereka menetapkan tanggal 16 April adalah hari yang wajib mereka habiskan berdua saja.

16 April, empat hari setelah ulang tahun Sehun, dan empat hari sebelum ulang tahun Luhan.

Dari dulu Sehun ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Luhan yang lebih tua darinya ini, tapi sayang ia terlalu takut dan bahkan berpikir kalau Luhan nantinya akan jijik padanya yang mempunyai seksual menyimpang.

Itu yang Sehun sesali selama hidupnya, kenapa ia terlalu takut mencoba. Sampai akhirnya Luhan datang bersama Jongin dan memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasihnya.

Sehun menunduk dalam mengingat betapa bodohnya dirinya dulu, Sehun terisak mengingat hatinya begitu sakit dan sangat tertohok dengan kedatangan Jongin yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Luhan. Air matanya terus menetes menyampaikan betapa sakitnya ia melihat Luhan dengan keadaan yang begitu kacau.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi dari disini Lu,"

.

.

.

Sudah berhari-hari Luhan di apartemen Sehun tapi semua hal yang Luhan lakukan dibantu oleh Sehun, lebih tepatnya seperti Sehun yang mengendalikannya.

Sehun membelikan makanan dan minuman kesukaan Luhan setiap hari tapi hanya akan berakhir di tempat sampah.

Setiap pagi setelah Sehun memandikan Luhan dan memakaikannya baju, Sehun akan menuntun Luhan lagi ketempat tidur, menyuruhnya berbaring dan Sehun akan duduk dilantai sambil mengelus kepala Luhan dengan sayang sampai Luhan tertidur lagi.

Dan ini yang kesekian kalinya, Luhan tertidur sambil menangis. Membuat Sehun merasakan perih yang bukan main.

Sambil terus mengelus kepala Luhan dan sesekali menghapus air mata Luhan, Sehun juga menangis, "Hiks Lu.. Sudah ada aku.. berhentilah menangis.. hiks."

Sehun membenamkan kepalanya di pinggiran tempat tidur dan semakin terisak, dan hatinya menghangat tiba-tiba tangan Luhan yang dingin mengelus kepalanya.

"Sehunnie.."

Luhan membuka matanya dan menghapus air mata Sehun yang jatuh.

"Sehunnie.."

Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun dan mempersempit jarak antara mereka, wajah mereka semakin dekat bahkan Luhan sudah memejamkan matanya sebelum bibir mereka bertemu.

Sehun hanya diam menerima perlakuan Luhan, sampai akhirnya dirinya tersadar dan ikut memejamkan matanya membalas ciuman Luhan.

Luhan mengaitkan lengan sebelah kanannya di tengkuk Sehun dan tangan kirinya meremas rambut Sehun. Luhan menekan tengkuk Sehun meminta lebih.

Sehun yang mengerti mulai menaikan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur, Sehun mulai menindih Luhan dan melumat bibir Luhan secara perlahan tapi sarat akan rasa yang dalam. Rasa sakit, sayang, dan cinta.

Lidah Sehun mengetuk bibir Luhan untuk terbuka dan membiarkan lidahnya masuk berjelajah, Luhan yang mengerti membuka bibirnya yang merah dan mulai membengkak itu membiarkan lidah nakal Sehun berjelajah dengan liarnya.

Pinggul Luhan terangkat saat tak sengaja penisnya dan penis Sehun yang masih terbungkus celana bergesekan secara perlahan.

Luhan semakin memejamkan matanya rapat saat lidah Sehun melilit-lilit lidahnya dan tangan kiri Sehun mulai mengelus nipple Luhan bahkan mencoba memilinnya.

"Ahh," desahan milik Luhan keluar begitu saja ketika Sehun melepaskan lidahnya dan beralih menuju leher putihnya.

Lidah hangat Sehun membelai rahang Luhan, menuju lehernya, dan pundaknya. Sehun mengecupi seluruh permukaan leher Luhan yang terlihat olehnya.

"Sehunhh," nama Sehun terpanggil disela nikmatnya Luhan merasakan lehernya diberi tanda.

Sehun berhenti dari aktifitasnya lalu menatap Luhan. Sehun menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan membiarkan hidung mereka saling beradu, "Apa aku boleh?"

Luhan tanpa ragu mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, "Maafkan aku Sehunnie.."

"Kau milikku Lu."

.

.

.

Kaos, celana, dan underwear mereka teronggok begitu saja di lantai. Dua pemuda yang baru saja menyampaikan perasaannya itu tengah bergelut panas di atas ranjang yang seprei bahkan bantal dan gulingnya itu tercecer kemana-mana.

Badan si mungil yang matanya mirip seperti iris rusa itu tengah mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi dan mulai mengalungkan kakinya di pundak sang kekasih barunya.

"Ahh—penisku—hh,"

Luhan mengigit keras bibirnya, tak tau harus bagaimana karena mulut Sehun dengan lihainya memanjakan penisnya.

Sehun mengulum penis Luhan, mengemut kepalanya seperti mengemut lollipop yang manis. Kemudian Sehun mengocok penis Luhan dengan tangannya, dan mulutnya beralih ke twinsball Luhan.

"Sehunnie…ngh—"

Cairan precum Luhan mulai keluar dan Sehun menjilatinya dengan senang hati, "Aku akan mempersiapkanmu dulu, sabar sayang."

Sehun menciumi seluruh permukaan penis mungil Luhan, beralih ke twinsballnya lagi dan sekarang Sehun menciumi bahkan menjilati manhole Luhan.

Sesekali lidahnya mencoba menusuk-nusuk manhole pink Luhan yang terlihat sangat cantik, membuat mata Sehun berbinar.

Sehun mengangkat satu kaki Luhan ke pinggangnya, sementara tangannya yang lain mengocok penisnya dan menggesekkannya di depan hole Luhan.

Cairan Luhan mulai keluar lagi sedikit demi sedikit dan Sehun mengusapnya lalu mengusapkannya ke penisnya yang tegang.

"Cepat Sehunnie—hh,"

Ujung kepala penis Sehun mulai masuk dan Luhan menggigit bibirnya, jujur ini bukan yang pertama tapi ia baru satu kali melakukannya.

Sehun mulai mendorong pinggulnya perlahan, membuat penisnya masuk lebih dalam.

Luhan merasa dirinya terbelah dua, manholenya terasa perih dan sakit sekali. "Hiks, Se—Sehunnie—hh,"

Sehun mendiamkan penisnya lalu menatap Luhan yang menangis, Sehun mengukung Luhan dengan lengannya yang berada di kanan dan kiri kepala Luhan, "Apa aku terlalu kasar sayang?"

Luhan menggeleng dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun, "Sehunnie—Hiks, sakit sekali hiks hiks,"

Sehun mencelos mengetahui apa yang Luhan maksud 'sakit sekali' dengan tenang Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan dan disingkirkannya anak-anak rambut Luhan yang menutupi keningnya.

"Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini, Lu.." Sehun mengecup lama kening Luhan dan Luhan mulai sedikit tenang.

Sehun mengecupi pipi Luhan yang basah karena air mata, "Sekarang aku punyamu Lu, aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu."

Luhan mengeratkan tangannya yang mengalung di leher Sehun dan semakin terisak, "Sehunnie jangan meninggalkanku,"

"Tidak ak—,"

"AHh—hh,"

Diluar dugaan, gerakan Sehun yang tak sengaja itu malah membuat penisnya semakin masuk kedalam.

Luhan menjambak-jambak pelan rambut Sehun saat kekasihnya itu mulai menggerakan pinggulnya.

Kedua kaki Luhan sudah melingkar di pinggang Sehun dan Sehun semakin gencar menusukan penisnya kedalam hole Luhan yang menyempit.

"Ahh—ahh," Luhan semakin merasakan dirinya melayang karena prostatnya di tumbuk berulang-ulang oleh Sehun, belum lagi penis mungilnya itu di kocok beraturan oleh tangan Sehun.

"Aku—ahh," setelah cukup lama orgasmenya tertunda Luhan memuntahkan spermanya di atas perut, paha dan tangan Sehun.

Sehun semakin cepat menusuk-nusuk Luhan di titik yang sama membuat Luhan terasa lemas dan semakin mengetatkan dinding holenya.

Luhan merasakan penis Sehun terasa begitu besar dan urat-urat yang keluar menggesek dinding holenya.

"Ah—hh, aku sam—pai—hhh," Sehun memuntahkan cairan putihnya di dalam manhole Luhan, karena terlalu banyaknya cairan Sehun sampai cairannya keluar dari manhole Luhan.

Sehun mengambil tempat disamping Luhan tanpa melepas penisnya terlebih dahulu, "Aku akan menyembuhkan sakitmu, tapi kau harus bersabar."

Luhan mengangguk dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun. Memudahkan Sehun untuk memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu,"

"Dan ternyata selama ini aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **aku bawa ff yaoi donggg. Gimana menurut kalian? Judul sama cerita enggak nyambung ya? Jangan heran donggg :'D. Banyak typo(s)? Iyalah kan aku mah males edit. Alurnya kecepetan ya? Iyalah yang nulis error(?) Feelnya kurang dapet ya? Iyalah kan aku sebenernya enggak suka yang hurt-hurt(?) ff ini tercipta karena lagunya teen top – missing. Hatiku hancur ngeliat -_- ((curhat)).

Tolong jangan minta squel ya, bukan apa-apa nanti kebanyakan hutang malah enggak ada yang terbayar(?) lel. Pokoknya ini fix satu tembakan tanpa berkelanjutan. Dan aku udah enggak punya hutang ff yaoi dong yaaa ((kedip-kedip)).

Jangan Lupa review untuk Flower, Murderer, and Love ya soalnya aku udah mulai ngetik chap 3 nya tuh, kalau reviewnya nambah terus aku juga cepet ngerjainnya.:'D

Nah untuk ff yang ini jangan Lupa review juga! Terimakasih!:'D

a.


End file.
